


How about next week?

by t_louise



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Blurb, F/M, Fluff, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_louise/pseuds/t_louise
Summary: 3am and your person is going away for a little while





	How about next week?

Laying in silence.  
Wide awake at 3 am.  
My head was on his chest and he was stroking my hair.  
If I speak now, I know I’ll cry.  
I choose to squeeze him tighter and nuzzle my head to his heart.  
Feel its rhythm.  
He chuckled and I smiled.  
Wow.  
You really will miss me, huh?  
You love me? Love me?  
I punched him, hard.  
He laughed, harder.  
Pulling me up so his lips were ghosting my ear, he whispered.  
I’m going to miss you in ways I’ve never known baby.  
Can you visit tomorrow?  
I laughed, he squeezed me tighter, kissed me deep and slow.  
I pulled away just so I could look at him; trace is face.  
I know every angle, every freckle.  
I kissed them all.  
His fingers delicately danced across my body up to my face.  
Wiping tears that I hadn’t known where there.  
I brought his fingers to my lips, kissed them, and said  
How about next week?


End file.
